


Somethings you just can't expect

by Animes_are_life



Series: Things not to be expected [1]
Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthdays, Love Confessions, M/M, May Contain Traces of Nuts, Stripper!Levi, everyone is legal, i cant tag, theres some plot if you squint, this is pure trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animes_are_life/pseuds/Animes_are_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang takes Eren to a strip club inside Wall Sina for his birthday surprise. Eren gets a wonderful surprise when he watches one of the acts. Shenanigans ensue with smut and mild fluff at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings you just can't expect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first archive work so please feel free to give me pointers and kudos! Hope you enjoy this piece of trash I called a fanfiction.

There are some things you just can't expect. And for Eren this was one of them. Today was his birthday and luckily it was on a day off from training, which meant that the gang had planned a surprise. But this was not what he had in mind. Armin had insisted that Eren be blindfolded for the journey up to the outlying town on Wall Sina, where he would be celebrating his birthday. Eren had expected to be going to a nice fancy bar for a few drinks - not this though. When the blindfold eventually came off, Eren was stood in front of Wall Sina's most notoriously famous strip club. Mentally face palming, Eren sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged into the building by Armin, with Jean and Marco hot on their tails, hands intertwined with each other. 

This was how he ended up in a strip club on his 18th birthday, feeling as though he had been abandoned. Jean and Marco were currently sat in the corner of the booth - getting quite familiar with each others mouths - rather than wishing Eren a happy birthday or joining him to drink. Armin however, was nowhere to be found to say the least so Eren was sat alone; scowling to himself as he downed his third beer of the night. It was then that the music started to boom out of the speakers, shocking Eren. In that time Armin had wormed his way back to his seat with the biggest grin on his face. Eren wondered what made him so happy but decided to leave it and concentrate on what the announcer was saying. 

"Good evening everybody and welcome to Diamond in the rough! How y'all doing tonight". The announcer had an exuberant voice which echoed through the fairly quite room. "Now to announce our first act today for his only set - it's the fantastic Lance Corporal Rivaille!" Eren thought the name sounded familiar but a cheer from his left - probably Armin he pondered - broke him out of his thoughts. "Come on Eren, have some fun" Armin cheered at him as the quite handsome performer strutted on to the stage. Steel grey eyes locked onto emerald as the man began his routine, gyrating his hips as he swayed across the floor. Something seemed all to familiar about those eyes to Eren but he didn't stop to think about it as he got into the groove. Eren kept his eyes locked onto those of the mystery man as he completed his routine. As the man turned to leave the stage he gave a cheeky wink to Eren and strutted off, making sure to tantalise the emerald eyed boy with his ass. "Erensss got a crus" came the drunken voice of Jean behind him. "Shut up Horseface" Eren shot back before he was elbowed in the ribs by Armin. "Ow what was that for" Eren said "Oh nothing. Just needed to get your attention thas'all" he exclaimed quite drunkenly. "Eren, you know earlier when I left yeah? I kinda got you a lap dance with the guy" he added sheepishly.

Eren's cheeks flared red, not believing what he just heard. Yeah he was kind of fantasising about that but he didn't think that Armin could've got him one. "Armin, did you really do that" "Yeah I did Eren sorry if you're mad but he's kind of waiting for you in the back from" Armin managed to stutter out. Eren stood up from his seat, swaying a little to regain balance and proceeded to make his way toward the back room, smirking at Armin as he went past as well as ignoring the chants of 'Go get em Eren' from Jean and 'shuyt it jean, kiss me' from Marco. This was going to be eventful at the least. Knocking on the back room door, Eren waited to be let in as he pushed the thought of knowing the strangers face. The door was swung open and Eren was promptly dragged into the room by his collar, knocking him off balance as he was slammed into the chair in the middle of the room. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> throw me into the trash


End file.
